Red Moon
by canarywcry
Summary: Disponible en Wattpad. ¿Y si Bella no hubiera sobrevivido al parto? La mejor palabra para definir la vida de la nómada Katherine seria aburrida, pese a su mas reciente adquirida inmortalidad y su don.


༺ ༻

Este sin duda era el momento del día en el que más deseaba ser capaz de dormir. O al menos estar en otro continente con más variabilidad visual. No diría que no a Australia o a Mozambique. A este punto, no le diría que no a Nueva Orleans, a pesar de sus interminables días soleados su cultura me fascinaba. Cualquier lugar me parecía más entretenido que California. Y ahora que lo pensaba hace tiempo que no visitábamos las cataratas del Iguazú, Garrett y yo necesitábamos urgentemente un panorama verde, sí, definitivamente cambiaria California por Argentina en un parpadeo.

¡Como anhelo la libertad que me ofrece la selva y la paz que me otorga explorar el mar! Sin embargo fantasear con las maravillas del mundo es un caso perdido; mi creador ya me había dejado en claro que quería pasar al menos unos cuantos años en Estados Unidos.

Así que recién alimentada no me quedaba por hacer nada más que soportar el hedor de la inmundicia humana de las calles solitarias de la ciudad y observar a Garrett elegir a su próxima presa. Le seguía a una distancia considerable, el vampiro era muy desordenado en su caza y no me apetecía estar cerca de la masacre. Además, no siempre podía evitar que mis instintos me provocaran pelear contra él por la comida.

Después de unos minutos de deambular en busca de un humano veo la espalda de mi compañero abalanzarse en picada sobre el puente, sin poder evitarlo suelto una carcajada al ver su elección: un pobre diablo que solo cometió el error de ser británico. Y claro, robar la guitarra de una indefensa muchachita humana. Crímenes del día a día en California.

Pero no soy la única en presenciar la escena.

Ante nosotros están Rosalie y Emmett Cullen. Los peculiares –y famosos entre el submundo– vampiros de ojos dorados.

Debato entre acercarme o no. Los conozco y sé que no me harán daño, pero la musculatura de Emmett me sigue pareciendo mortal y cada uno de mis huesos me insta a rehuirlo.

Titubeando, me detengo a menos de un kilómetro, donde soy capaz de observar a la pareja y a Garrett, con su inconfundible cabello largo, color marrón arenoso, atado detrás con una correa de cuero. Sus ojos de color rubí observan curiosos a los vampiros de ojos dorados. Sé que los recién llegados han notado mi esencia cuando la rubia murmura mi nombre.

Al darse cuenta de mi recelo involuntario, el enorme vampiro suelta una limpia carcajada. —No muerdo Kitty Kat.

Resoplo por el estúpido apodo y me acerco a regañadientes un par de metros más por detrás de Garrett. Estoy colocada de tal forma que el nómada queda en medio de la pareja y yo. Emmett me sonríe al ver mi posición estratégicamente pensada y vuelvo a resoplar al ver su sonrisa socarrona, ¿como una criatura con hoyuelos puede intimidarme tanto? A su lado, su rubia compañera hace lo mismo, pero aun luce incomoda por la caza de Garrett. Han hablado de Carlisle Cullen.

—Suena interesante —Por supuesto, la curiosidad innata de Garrett salió a relucir.

—¿Carlisle está bien? —pregunto, segundos antes de que Garrett drene al humano y se acerque a ellos, obligándome a hacer lo mismo.

No conozco personalmente al patriarca del clan Cullen, sin embargo había oído hablar mucho de él por parte de mi creador. Garrett le admiraba y eran amigos cercanos. Ahora que lo pienso, solo he oído de él. Mi creador no conoce a los miembros restantes y Rosalie y Emmett tenían otros instintos que satisfacer cuando los conocí hace un par de años, en Brasil.

—No. Mi familia entera está en peligro —respondió Rosalie. Su suave y melodiosa voz estaba manchada de angustia y su angelical rostro se deformo en desesperación. A su lado, su compañero la imitaba.

Garrett y yo intercambiamos miradas, sus ojos rubí permanecían inexpresivos pero yo era capaz de vislumbrar el brillo de la preocupación en ellos. Fuera lo que fuera, Garrett ya había decidido acompañar a los dos Cullen y a mí no me quedaba más remedio que seguirlo. ¿Quién si no cuidaría de él?

Ni siquiera tenía que sopesar las opciones, no lo dejaría, menos después de escuchar las palabras de Rosalie Cullen.

Pero siendo honesta, una parte de mi tenia curiosidad por conocer al resto del clan de Olimpic.


End file.
